Talk:Sarah Bruck
Now young Sarah Silverman's bio will require the book. She isn't necessarily a fully developed character, but her story arc is a little more varied than Jezak (which is funny, because I found Jezak more interesting). TR 23:08, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I found Jezek the most interesting of the ground-pounders, because the war was personal to him and perhaps because his national origin passed for exotic among the French and Germans. (And one Welshman--which I guess is slightly more unusual than an Englishman or a Scot.) I paid more attention during Silverman's scenes because sh reminded me of Vanai (and thus was perhaps the only POV character who was at least associated with a fully differentiated character in my mind) and because I expected that, if something interesting or unique were going to happen in the book, it would happen to her. Turtle Fan 23:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :GAH! I called her Silverman!! I've got to break that association or I'll end up skipping her scenes. Which would be a damned shame because I still believe, perhaps in spite of myself, that she's the most likely character to be involved in something memorable. Turtle Fan 23:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) So she's Sarah Bruck, now. I guess we should move her....TR (talk) 03:31, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Doesn't HT still call her Sarah Goldman in the establishing sentences for her scenes? Turtle Fan (talk) 04:35, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Not so much after she's married. TR (talk) 04:56, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::If you want to be persnickety, her legal name is Sarah Sarah Bruck. <_< ML4E (talk) 19:39, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::I have BOTH of my hands! TR (talk) 20:25, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::No? Huh. :::If I've known a woman long enough to get really used to calling her one thing, and then she gets married, I generally ignore the name change. That's been true of some dear friends of mine, so I'm not likely to make an exception for a fictional character in a book that I only think about during the rest of the year because of this Wiki. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:43, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Interesting. I just checked and found that while we changed Flora Hamburger to Blackford, we left Nellie & Edna Semphroch alone. ML4E (talk) :::::I've only ever thought of Flora as Hamburger, for the reasons stated above, and because it amuses me to think that in '48 the Socialist ticket will be she and Felix Frankfurter. (Wait, he was born in Vienna? Ah, fuck.) :::::Edna was a very visible and memorable presence in Nellie's scenes when she was a slutty young singleton, but once she married she hardly ever did anything other than show up in the background, and not even much of that after Armstrong grew up (to the extent he ever did). Nellie remained a POV after marrying, of course, but her story wasn't nearly as interesting from then on out, and with her staunch misandry it was fairly clear her heart wasn't in it. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Also Mary McGregor went to Mary McGregor Pomeroy while Julia McGregor was not changed to Marble. Laura Secord also became the double named Laura Secord Moss. ML4E (talk) 19:39, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::You hardly ever saw Julia after she left the farm. Mary took her POV status with her and left more or less as strong an impression on the reader after as before. :::::LSM was a far stronger presence in the story after she married. I'm sure we were also motivated by how convenient an opportunity it offered to differentiate her from the real Laura Secord. :::::Still, all of this is rather ad hoc. I guess we'd better standardize. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::The reasons for the various methods are understandable. I haven't come to any conclusions on what to standardize on but I think we should avoid the double surnames unless it happens in-story. Also, whatever we decide, we should create a redirect for the other name and include it within the character cat the way we have Magdalena Flores for La Martellita. ML4E (talk) 19:36, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::I remember moving Flora to Flora Blackford because she was a public figure for most the series under that name. I had specific reasons in that case. I think I had some vague scheme for moving all of the other female characters, then realized how much redirecting and rewriting of redirects that would require, and kind of lost interest. :::::I guess in the interest of consistency, we should go by whatever the name those fictional characters were being called when the series ended or when their storylines ended, whichever came first. TR (talk) 20:25, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::That's a fair standard. See also Cincinnatus Driver and his kin, and especially Cassius Madison, who only used the surname for a handful of chapters of IatD. Turtle Fan (talk) 16:49, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Retrospective Didn't it seem like most of her scenes were the exact same thing repeated over and over again? She wasn't the only one in the series with this problem, either. TWTCE was really running on filler. :Yeah, not HT's best, not by a long shot. I'm glad it's over. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:23, June 8, 2016 (UTC) And I kind of feel that Sarah Goldman should be the page name, with Sarah Bruck as the junior synonym, rather than the current vice-versa position. She was Goldman longer than Bruck.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 22:47, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :I guess that would be consistent with the standard proposed above, if we ever formally agreed to adopt it. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:23, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :The story ended with her as a widow presumably with her married name intact. On the other hand, we had the municipal offices destroyed during the German civil war along with all the documents like her marriage license and Saul Goldman's criminal record. (That scene where Saul secretly visits his home sticks in my mind.) ML4E (talk) 18:36, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::She often talked about not feeling like a Bruck after her widowhood began. Turtle Fan (talk) 18:50, June 8, 2016 (UTC)